The memory
by DreamingNik
Summary: the time has come to return home. ch 6 is up
1. They meet

In the Chicago, Illinois lived a young boy named Alexander. Alexander had always known he was adopted. His parents never kept it from him. He loved them, they were amazing parents. They told him why they named him Alexander when he came to them as a baby. There had been a note, anonymous, from a parent of the child, asking whoever took him in to name him Alexander, Xan for short. So they respected the wishes of the people who made it possible for them to have their son. Xan's earliest memory was confusing. It was just a vision of being laid on a bed by a tall man with dark hair, and sad eyes. It was one of his only memories of whoever his real parents were. The second was of the same man standing with a small brunette woman, looking on sadly as xan rode away in a car. He told his parents of those two, and they thought maybe the man and woman were his biological parents and he was remembering leaving them as a baby. But he never told them of the 3rd memory. It was the most confusing. It was the first man and woman together, smiling and kissing and looking at each other with pure love, they were young, then they got older and looked at each other with sadness as they were joined by four others, two women and two men, and they got into a car and drove away waving goodbye to him. He didn't know what it meant. He thought that maybe that was his real family, but he also knew he would never find them, not if they didn't want to be found. But he wanted some answers, like why they didn't want him and why he had almost milk blonde hair if his parents both had dark brunette locks. Max and Liz were in Indiana, heading west to Chicago. They gang decided to go to the city to work a little and help people, but they didn't know what they were about to find. It was when the stopped for lunch in a deli. They saw young boy with pale blonde hair with his mother. He was waiting in line but kept staring back at them. Particularly at max and liz. Before he walked out he passed their table and slipped max a folded paper. The paper said: Please, meet me at the park across the street in an hour, I have to talk with you, please. He had seen them, and he knew that it was the people from his memories. He wrote out a note and slipped it to them before he left. When he got outside, he told his mom that he would hang out with some friends in the park, and would be home later, she let him go and then he went to wait. They had decided to go, after all it was just a kid and there had been stories all over the country of the mysterious 6 teenagers who helped kids and people in need. Maybe he needed help. His heart leaped when he saw them head towards him. "I'm Alexander, and I remember you." He said when they reached him. "Remember us?" Max asked. "I have memories of you and you" he said pointing to max and liz, "and I need to know why." Max looked at this boy. "What kind of memories?" it had been twelve years since he had seen his son, and now, he had the sneaking suspicion that this was that boy. Alex told them everything. Now he pointed to liz and max, noticing the rings on their fingers. "Are you my parents?" liz and max exchanged a look and liz rushed away. Max followed her. ""listen kid, give them a minute" Michael said, the realization that this was Xan, Max's son. "max, that's your son, your and Tess's son!" "I know love, I know, and I don't know what to tell him" he kissed her forehead to reassure her. "Everything will be alright" he said. "so what will you tell him? He thinks I'm his mother! Why max?" max explained giving Xan the memories when he said goodbye to his son. How he showed the two of them together and the rest of the group. " I wanted him to have something, but I hated tess so much then that I couldn't give him anything of her." "So what to we say max? do we tell him the truth about tess or let him think that I am his mother?" max thought. "I don't want him to know the truth about tess or us. He can't know about our past." So they walked back to their family and Xan. "we are your parents Xan. And this is the rest of your family, your aunt maria and Isabel, and your uncle Michael and kyle. We named you for a friend of ours who died, alex. What else do you want to know?" so xan asked the question he had wanted to ask for his entire life. "why didn't you want me?" 


	2. The truth

It was the moment of truth for max. Before him stood his son and he was asking the hardest question to answer. So max decided that a variation of the truth was the only way. Xan was human, so he couldn't know about the dangerous origins of his parents. "We did want you," max began," but it wasn't safe to keep you. We were 18 years old and we were, and still are, in danger." "What danger?" xan asked. "We are sort of on the run from the government because we found out about some things and they want us dead." Liz hated lying, but she knew that they had to. "So know we're on the run, living out of a van, and moving from place to place. Have you heard the stories about people being helped by the mysterious 6 people?" Liz asked. Xan nodded, "it's you isn't it??" this time it was liz's turn to nod. "So you couldn't keep me because you are in danger. Guess that answers my questions, but what now? I mean you are the people that I have wanted to meet all my life and now here you are." Finally maria spoke up, " xan, we are you family, and we want to be a part of your lives. So we'll try, but max, the unit cannot find out that we have a connection to him." "we can visit you, we'll work it out xan, we promise," Isabel told him, and you could see it in her eyes that she was serious. Xan was the connection to the way their lives used to be, and they all recognized it.  
  
Xan stood there looking at these 6 people. They were his family. They were the people that he wanted to meet since as far back as he could remember, and they answered his questions. But he had the sneaking suspicion that they weren't telling him something, something important. "What aren't you telling me?" they all exchanged a look. "Maxwell, we have to tell him." Michael said. With a nod of consent from them all, Michael was voted the one to tell everything, since this was Michael, the guy who had the ability to say anything in a nutshell. "basically, the six of us are aliens, me max and Isabel are hybrids, half human, half alien. 14 years ago we weren't friends with kyle or liz or maria or alex, ur namesake, and then liz was shot in a diner and max healed her. She told maria and alex and we all became friends, more than that. Then kyle was shot later that year and max healed him. A year later alex died. 2 years later, the government found out about us and came after us, and tried to kill us at our high school graduation. But we found out about it because of liz. When max healed her he changed her and she gained powers, she had a vision of it and we left, ran away in our van and never came back. A few months later, kyle started to develop powers as well, and then maria was shot in a convenience store when she got caught in a shoot out in harlem, max healed her so she has powers too. Liz and max are married and maria and I got married 3 years ago. Isabel was married to a man named jesse but he was human so she had to leave him behind. That's basically it." They looked at xan to see his reaction. 


	3. Their lives

Xan stared at them. From what they could tell, he didn't believe them. "But aliens don't exist." He said.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Isabel said as she looked around to see if anyone was looking their way. When she saw that no one was she passed her hand over her hair, changing to a bright red and then back to its natural blonde.  
  
Xan looked at her. Then he fainted. He woke to Michael lightly slapping his face. The others were looking on worried. "I'm okay," he said, "Just a little shocking. Finding out that aliens are among us, and that they're my family."  
  
Everyone laughed nervously. "You understand that you can't tell anyone, right Alexander?" Liz said with a warm tone. He nodded.  
  
"So am I a.an alien? Like, will I have powers?" "No Xan, you won't. You are completely human. Like we said, I am half human and Liz has human DNA." Max stated to the relief of his son.  
  
They all sat there, and they told Xan about their lives since leaving Roswell. The places that had been to and the people they had helped. Xan learned that he came from a really great family. But soon it got late and he realized that they would have to leave and he would have to go home. When they said their goodbyes, they told him that they would come back and visit, and they would send him word before each visit. They again warned him not to tell anyone and he promised. So they piled into their van and drove away.  
  
A month later, in a dream, he saw Aunt Isabel. She told him that in two days they would come to see him. "I'll send message the night before we arrive and we'll decide where and when to meet." She told him.  
  
So they met, this time arriving in a charter bus that they had bought. "How are you able to have money?" he asked them. "Well I can use my powers to make diamonds out of coal; we sell the diamonds and use the money when we need to. The van broke down and it was so cramped lately, we decided to get a bus." Max said. They stayed for two weeks and one night, they said came to him in a dream saying that they had to leave. So they did and promised to return.  
  
And this went on for a while, they would travel and help people and then come and visit him. He loved it, they were his secret, and they were the answers to all his questions. They were the one thing that he never had to share with anyone, his own little world.  
  
One night, xan woke to someone banging on his window. He got out of bed and went to see who it was. A young woman who had pale blonde hair, like his, and black and purple streaks in it stood there.  
  
She was hysterical, crying and shaking. She spoke with a heavy New York accent when she asked him, "where are they? Have yous heard from them yet? O god, they said they was gonna be here by now!!!"  
  
"Who are you?" xan asked as he hesitantly opened the window and let her in. "I'm ava, I'm a hybrid, like u's parents. They told me to be here, the units comin and Nicholas is gonna rage a war if I don't find them."  
  
"Who is nicholas, who's the unit?" he asked.  
  
"old nick's a buddy of ours, actually, he's an enemy from uh, u know, home, he wants them max and his queen, and he's under orders from kivar. The unit is the feds that's afta u's family. They gonna try and kill em all."  
  
She spoke quickly as if trying to refresh his memory. "Here, she said, lemme connect with u's, then you'll get it." she reached for his hand and he let her. the images came quick but so did the knowledge. Most of it he knew, but all of the stuff about their past lives was new, and now what he wanted to know was why didn't they tell him about tess?  
  
They got to his house an hour later. They all embraced him and liz and Isabel hugged ava who was still shaking with fear. "it'll be okay," liz said, "you're a four square now, they can't get us."  
  
Alexander stood and watched the exchange. Then he interrupted. "tess is my real mother, isn't she? I connected with ava, I know all about the destiny, how she killed alex. I get it. I know what u lied, she was evil, and I'd just the same wish that liz was my real mother. We have bigger things to deal with now; I just wanted you to know that I know. The only thing is, how can I help?"  
  
Liz was crying with tears of happiness now and max looked at his son with pride, "you're so strong xan, I'm so sorry. But ur right, we have been running for eleven years, it's time that we stop. Let's make a plan, we have a war to win."  
  
*more to come, so don't loose faith, I'll update soon! 


	4. Antarian Destiny Ends

They had made a plan for Nicholas; he was their most pressing problem. Ava had learned that kivar himself was here, on earth. He wanted them dead, but they were not going to let him win.  
  
Max sent everyone to the base that they had established. They used Ava's power to send Nicholas a message that they were ready for war. Michael and Max put a shield around the base and they waited to initiate their plan.  
  
Xan had gone with them, not wanting to have to wait at home, not knowing what was happening. Their plan was risky; they were going to lure kivar and Nicholas to the base, then use Isabel as a Trojan horse.  
  
Make them thing she had betrayed them again, then Isabel, who would be in connection with ava (it was something they had learnt to do), would kill Nicholas.  
  
They knew that if they were together as a 4 square, plus the extra power of liz, maria, and kyle, they would win. Kivar would, at that point be the only obstacle left; they would just need to get rid of him. They know he would try and aim at them, but they would use the shield to deflect and then fire at him with the combined power of them all.  
  
They plan worked well, Nicholas and kivar came, Isabel convinced them that vilandra had emerged and killed Nicholas. Ava used her powers to destroy the skin troops. Now kivar was left alone, without ally. He did as predicted. And so did they. Kivar was dead, after 11 years of war, he was dead.  
  
They used the communications at his base and contacted their home. The people knew that they would not return, and so the leaders of the rebellion took on the leadership of antar.  
  
They had fought the war for 11 years, endless battles and finally they found ava to complete the 4 square, and they won. They finished the chapter of their lives with antar and destiny. Now they had to reestablish their lives on earth.  
  
The unit was still after them, and they had to deal with that. They were going to go public and expose the unit for what it really was, and they were going to reveal themselves for what they really were. They were ready. 


	5. The Unit

The intergalactic war was over after 11 years of fighting. Xan went home with instructions from max to stay there and be careful.  
  
They promised to return in a little while. Ava went with them as they got into their bus and drove away.  
  
A few months later it was all over the news, there had been a discovery. A list had been released to the media of all the people that the special unit of the FBI had gotten information from about the so-called aliens on earth.  
  
It was also an accounting of all the people that they had killed and tortured for information. They were being shut down.  
  
Xan saw the news one morning before school. Inside he leapt for joy. His family would be safe! A week later there was another congressional meeting on c-span.  
  
The unit never had solid proof of aliens and the public was infuriated by their actions. So congress had declared that they knew nothing of the unit and they were shutting it down once and for all.  
  
It was about a week after the unit was officially gone, aunt Isabel came to him in a dream again. "we're coming to visit you xan, and we have a surprise."  
  
He was excited, he hadn't seen them since after they fought the final battle of the war, 5 months ago, he had turned 13, and he was so excited to see them.  
  
When he met them at their meeting place, the park, he saw his surprise; liz was pregnant, very pregnant. "I'm gonna have a brother or sister?!!" he exclaimed.  
  
"yes xan, it's a girl, we're naming her Amelia, " liz said.  
  
"But this is gonna be our last visit for a while, liz is due in at the end of the summer and the unit is gone, so we're going back to roswell. We haven't seen our families in a long time and we want to, and we want our daughter to be born in roswell. I hope u understand xan," max said.  
  
"I want to go with you," he said, "please?'  
  
They all exchanged a look.  
  
Maria spoke, "sweetie, we wish you could come but your parents, well, they don't know us, I mean can u imagine how they'd feel if u just told them u wanted to spend your summer with 7 people that they've never met before?"  
  
She made sense, but he didn't like going so long without seeing them. "Come with me to talk to my parents, please" they agreed to go with him. They got to his house, and xan went in first. "Mom! Dad! I need to talk to you!!" his parents came into the hall.  
  
"Alexander, what is it, whats going on son?" his father asked. "I met them Dad, my real parents, I've found them. I found them a while ago, but I was afraid to say anything, but they're here!" he said in a rush, then ran and opened the door. Max and the others came into the room.  
  
Xan's parents were in shock. They listened as xan explained meeting them in the deli and recognizing max from his memories. he told them how he spoke to them and found out that max and liz ( he didn't want to go into having to explain tess to them) were his biological families.  
  
Max and the others told xan's parents a false story about how they had to give xan up because the crazy special unit was after them, because they thought that they had information pertaining to aliens. They were dangerous and had threatened to come after their families so they gave xan up to protect him and had been on the road hiding since. But with the demise of the unit, they were finally safe. it was partially true and they couldn't very well tell them the whole truth.  
  
The whole time his parents listened quietly, but after everyone was done speaking; xan's mother spoke up, "so what do you want?"  
  
"liz is pregnant, and we're returning home to roswell to see our families and have the baby. Xan wants to come with us. And we want him to, it would be for the summer and then he'd come back."  
  
They thought for a moment. " we want our son to know you, and for you to be a part of his life, but we don't really know you, so if you are going to be here, then I suggest you come to dinner every once in a while and that way, we can get to know you and make sure it's safe for xan to go with you to roswell this summer."  
  
Max was shocked that they had agreed so easily, he looked at his family and when he caught ava's eyes, he realized that her power of "persuasion" might have had something to do with it.  
  
So for the next few weeks they visited xan and then his parents agreed that he could go with them to roswell. They left right after school ended; they piled into the bus and drove. 


	6. The return

They had been on the road for a few days and they were in some small town in Tennessee that they had been in before; they helped this one woman whose daughter had been kidnapped. They found her and that had been about 3 years ago. So now they decided to reconnect and see how Lara, the daughter, and Mrs. Reedy, her mother, were doing.  
  
Xan loved it; he had met a lot of the people that his family had helped. They had done so much good in the world in their years on the road.  
  
After they left Tennessee, they decided to only make 2 more stops, the first would be Marathon, Texas. They were going to see the Dome that they once believed held many answers to their questions about the past. They knew the answers now, so they were going for one purpose really, to say goodbye to they old life that they had lived, one of fear and secrets.  
  
When they got there, Michael and Max went up to the door, and Michael opened it. Everyone except Ava went inside. Xan stood in the large house and watched as his father opened the door to a secret basement. They all went outside and then came up a few minutes later. Everyone was quiet as they left the building and when the got into the car Maria spoke, "well, at least the rats were gone!"  
  
Everyone looked at her for a moment and then they all burst out laughing. It was a great feeling.  
  
The next stop was the Tucson estate of Laurie Dupree. They arrived there and she came running out, hugging Michael and Maria first. She looked then at Liz and Max and hugged them and Kyle and Isabel. She looked then at Ava. "You're different then Tess, even then I could see, she had no soul, but you do." Then she hugged her and they all laughed at seeing their old friend. Finally, she saw Xan, standing in the back, watching the joyous reunion, and Max began to explain.  
  
"This is Xan, he's..." max began but he was soon interrupted by Xan.  
  
"I'm Max and Liz's son." Xan didn't want her to know that he was the son of max and the woman without a soul. Laurie gave him a large hug.  
  
"You excited to have a little sister?" she asked him. He nodded and laughed.  
  
They stayed at Laurie's home for a few days and then left. They weren't to far from Roswell and everyone was extremely excited. After driving for days they pulled up in front of the Crashdown Café. They got out of the bus and went inside. Mr. Parker was behind the counter cleaning up. "Sorry folks. The grill's closed."  
  
"Well maybe you can make an exception." Liz said.  
  
He saw liz, and nearly dropped the plates that he was holding. He screamed out, "Nancy, Amy, Jim---they're BACK!!!!" The parents came running out. When jim saw the kids, he got on the phone and called the Evans.  
  
All the parents were there soon. They sat at a table and talked for hours. Liz and Max told their parents about Amelia and then they realized that Xan was still sitting right there.  
  
"Dad, this is Xan, we found him." Max said to his father and the other parents. Liz's parents looked at him strangely. Liz saw their expressions and felt the need to explain.  
  
"Xan is max's son, my son..hers." they all understood. Xan's grandparents looked at him and embraced him.  
  
"welcome son," Jeff Parker said. 


End file.
